


[Fanart] Barry/Caitlin moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction Horror, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, ChemFrost, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Halloween, Healing, Netflix and Chill, Picnics, Role Reversal, SaviFrost, Scars, SnowBarry - Freeform, TAKING PROMPTS, The Chemist!Barry Allen, Tumblr: simplysnowbarry, Valentine's Day, Wedding Fluff, happy savifrost, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Assorted moodboards for Snowbarry, Savisnow, Savifrost and Flashfrost.





	1. Snowbarry - Elementary AU

**Author's Note:**

> These were made for Simply Snowbarry week 2018 but I'm also gonna post any future moodboards for any version of Barry/Caitlin here, so if you like them then consider subscribing for future updates. 
> 
> Also taking prompts for Snowbarry, Savifrost, Savisnow or Flashfrost moodboards - can't guarantee I will do all prompts but happy to hear them incase I find the inspiration.

 

Snowbarry - **Elementary AU.**

Made for _**Day 1: Private Investigators**_ of [@simplysnowbarry](http://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) Snowbarry Week 2018.

[Fic for this now finished - it be [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239687)].

_Quote by Norman Cousins._

**  
**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/180999954195/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-elementary-au-made).


	2. Snowbarry - Greek mythology AU - Hermes & Persephone

 

Snowbarry - **Greek mythology AU**

Made for _**Day 2: Mythology**_ of simplysnowbarry Snowbarry Week 2018.

 _Quote by Lewis Carroll._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181030352275/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-greek-mythology-au).


	3. Savifrost- Greek mythology AU - Hades & Hekate

 

Savifrost - **Greek mythology AU**

Made for _**Day 2: Mythology**_ and _ **Day 5: Savitar/Killer Frost**_ of simplysnowbarry Snowbarry Week 2018.

_Quote from “Once Upon A Time”._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181030422155/dctv-moodboards-savifrost-greek-mythology-au).


	4. Snowbarry - Established relationship (just married) winter holiday

 

Snowbarry AU - **Established relationship** (just married) winter holiday.

Made for _**Day 4: Free Day**_ of simplysnowbarry Snowbarry Week 2018.

_Snowflake quote by Aristotle._

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181090793990/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-au-established).


	5. Snowbarry - Royal / Fantasy AU

 

Snowbarry - **Royal / Fantasy AU**

Made for _**Day 6: Royalty**_ of simplysnowbarry Snowbarry Week 2018.

Caitlin is a cursed princess who runs away from her kingdom to protect those she loves. Barry is a disgraced knight turned Robin Hood, trying to find justice another way after his wrongful removal from the circle of trusted advisors. They meet in the forest unexpectedly and discover a common cause, a common enemy in Sir Eobard Thawne, who they each suspect is behind their troubles. Their quest to right the wrongs done to them, and to the kingdom at large under Thawne’s influence, causes them to slowly rekindle their old friendship. A friendship once abandoned for the sake of propriety, given up in the name of duties to others they no longer have - at least, not until they succeed. 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181153010895/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-royal-fantasy-au).


	6. Snowbarry - Valentine's 2019 - singles unite!

 

Snowbarry - **Valentine's  
**

Made for the prompt _ **"Singles unite!"**_ for [@simplysnowbarry](http://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) Snowbarry Valentine 2019.

_Quote in top left panel by Confucius._

 

Barry and Caitlin are both single for Valentine’s day, and a little lonely, so they decide to spend it together in solidarity _._ Except things aren’t really that simple between them, they haven’t been for awhile now and this is the night that makes them realize what they haven’t been able to see for a long time. _.._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182810823185/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-valentines-quote-in).


	7. Savisnow - healing

 

Savisnow - **healing**

_Quotes: down the leftside panels paraphrased from one by Demi Lovato and on the top right panel by Leo Tolstoy._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183522301675/dctv-moodboards-savisnow-healing-quotes-down).


	8. Savisnow - redeemed Savitar on Team Flash

 

 **Savisnow -** redeemed Savitar on Team Flash

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183745962295/dctv-moodboards-savisnow-redeemed-savitar-on).


	9. Savisnow - picset/aesthetic for Doverstar's "Chasing The Light"

 

Picset/aesthetic to go with **Doverstar** 's Savisnow fic "Chasing the Light" which you can find [on FF.net here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12588162/1/Chasing-The-Light) and [on Ao3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676309/chapters/26278884).

The fic is a very well written Savitar/Caitlin story that’s over 230,000 words. If you like the idea of Savitar redemption and Savisnow then I’d really recommend it. :)

 It’s a favourite fic of mine and I also just really love this verse with its Earth-66 Team Flash (Wally! Eddie! Martin!).

 

This picset is also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182850170655/purpleyin-picset-for-fanfic-chasing-the-light).


	10. Snowbarry - Scifi horror AU

 

Snowbarry - **Scifi horror AU.**

An incredibly late moodboard and blurb for _**Day 7: science-fiction / space au**_ of [@simplysnowbarry](http://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) Snowbarry Week 2018.

 

On a long-term voyage to form a new colony, Dr. Caitlin Snow is part of a team who share responsibility for keeping the cryogenics working correctly until they reach their destination. When she’s woken up from cryosleep she expects it’s just time for her to take over her solitary shift watching their passengers but she finds out she was woken up due to a system failure, way too early in the journey for her to be taking over. Even worse, there is no sign of the person on the roster before her, her father.

She’s too busy dealing with her own problems to be able to figure out what has happened to him. The system is plagued by power fluctuations, errors with the pods she can’t fix herself and she has no choice but to wake up one of the engineers. So she picks Cisco, grateful for the backup of someone she knows well. Despite their best efforts, several pods fail and inexplicably not everyone in those pods wakes up as they should. Barry Allen joins their skeleton crew to the news his mother is one of those unfortunate few, with Cisco and Caitlin feeling responsible.

Barry _doesn’t_ blame them, but he is determined to root out the cause of these errors, as well as promising to look into her father’s disappearance. As they work together investigating the mystery of the faults, Caitlin rather guiltily enjoys her time with Barry. She knows every patient file by heart, however, it’s entirely different to meet the people in question and Barry is no exception. She rationalizes that her eagerness to work with him now he’s awake is probably just because she’s been by herself for several of the 30-day stints her team are tasked with. But she doesn’t feel quite like that around Cisco. Her and Barry - it’s something other than friendship. Deep down, she knows there might be an attraction growing between them, despite the less than ideal circumstances their relationship is being forged by.

When Barry does a full manual audit of the system – two of the pods are unaccountably empty. Jay Garrick and Harrison Wells. The trace DNA in the pods doesn’t match that on record for either man. Which means they aren’t alone on the ship and they have no idea who they’re really dealing with…

**  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184667592530/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-scifi-horror-au-an).


	11. Savifrost - (time is not) on your side

 

**Savifrost -** (time is not) on your side

  _Quotes: on the right by Eric Burdon and at the bottom by Henry David Thoreau._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184717106930/dctv-moodboards-savifrost-time-is-not-on-your).


	12. Savifrost - Greek mythology AU - Khione & Poseidon

 

**Savifrost** \- _Greek mythology AU_

**Khione**!Killer Frost and **Poseidon**!Savitar.

Made for [@barryallenweek](https://barryallenweek.tumblr.com/)2019 day 3, prompt ‘fantasy/mythology’.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184785625375/dctv-moodboards-savifrost-greek-mythology-au).


	13. Snowbarry - picnic date

 

**Snowbarry** \- _picnic date  
_

Made for [@simplysnowbarry](https://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) spring2019, prompt ‘daisy chain’.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](http://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184972932675/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-picnic-date-made).


	14. Snowbarry - college AU

 

 **Snowbarry** \- _college AU  
_

Made for [@simplysnowbarry](https://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) spring2019, prompts ‘science project’ and 'chemistry pun'.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/184987048020/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-college-au-made-for).


	15. Flashfrost

**Flashfrost**

_Quote by Albert Schweitzer._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185045766440/dctv-moodboards-flashfrost-quote-by-albert).


	16. Savisnow - redeemed Savitar - sticking together

 

 **Savisnow -** (redeemed Savitar) - stick together

_Quote by George Eliot._

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185152585525/dctv-moodboards-savisnow-redeemed-savitar).


	17. Snowbarry - wedding

 

**Snowbarry** \- wedding _  
_

Made for [@simplysnowbarry](https://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) summerlovin 2019 Finish Your WIP event, assuming it can apply to graphics too - this has been sitting waiting to be finished for so many months and the event gave me the push to get it done. :)

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187266379395/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-wedding-made-for).


	18. Savisnow - role reversal

 

**Savisnow** \- _role reversal  
_

Made for [@simplysnowbarry](https://simplysnowbarry.tumblr.com/) summerlovin 2019 Finish Your WIP event, assuming it can apply to graphics too - another board that’s been left on the drawing board for way too long and now done. :)

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187268720125/dctv-moodboards-savisnow-role-reversal-made).


	19. redeemed & eventually happy Savifrost

 

redeemed & eventually happy **Savifrost**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187422376145/dctv-moodboards-redeemed-eventually-happy).


	20. Chemfrost AU

 

**Chemfrost AU**

Inspired by two great Chemfrost fanvids I watched today:

GC Arts "ᵈᵃʳᵏ sɴᴏᴡʙᴀʀʀʏ || killer frost x the chemist" - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMOTKNYkb7k>

&

Infinite Myth's "The Chemist & Killer Frost AU || Superstitious" - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8u0zGcmWDog>

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/187645012945/dctv-moodboards-chemfrost).


	21. Snowbarry - steampunk Halloween

 

**Snowbarry** \- _steampunk Halloween  
_

Prompted by [define_serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity).

  _Quote is by Carl Sandburg._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188053088220/dctv-moodboards-snowbarry-steampunk-halloween).


End file.
